Voice Of An Angel
by Sharingan000
Summary: After Jacob leaves her too, Bella resorts to different genres of music. She finds her relations in rock and screamo music and eventually becomes a musician in that genre all over Youtube. Through her fame, she meets her all time favorite band Black Veil Brides. If you don't like it, then don't frickin' read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Voice Of An Angel**

 **Summary:** After Jacob leaves her too, Bella resorts to different genres of music. She finds her relations in rock and screamo music and eventually becomes a musician in that genre all over Youtube. Through her fame, she meets her all time favorite band Black Veil Brides. If you don't like it, then don't frickin' read it.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or Black Veil Brides, just the plot of this fanfic. But I freakin' love BVB so much. They are such an inspiration!**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

So Fuckward left me, Jake-ass (Jackass, pun noted) left me, and now all I have is myself and Charlie. Running up to my room, without tripping at all, I close the door and flop back on my bed. Fuck my life. Fuck the Cullens, except Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, Fuck Jacob Black and Sam Uley's gang. Fuck all of it.

I sit back up and go to my laptop, turning it on. I log on and check out Spotify, I got the computer app but never got a chance to check it out. I browse through and try to at least find some sort of music. I click on a band that caught my eye, Black Veil Brides.

I press shuffle and listen to the music, the beat, the lyrics. While listening, I look them up on google. The band consists of Andy Biersack, Jake Pitts, Jeremy 'Jinxx' Ferguson, Ashley Purdy, and Christian 'C.C' Coma. Their music was amazing and I could find myself relating.

Heaven's gone, the battle's won

I had to say goodbye

Heaven was the Cullen's, the beautiful vampires who opened my eyes to a different world out there.

Lived and learned from every fable

Written by your mind

I learned so much about them and I never judged them. They were just people who were hurt in their past.

And I wonder how to move on

From all I had inside

They shattered my heart into a million pieces and I don't know how to put myself back together. Jake may have helped a bit, but then he just left and broke me again.

Place my cards upon the table

In blood I draw the line

I've given all my pride

I've given up everything just to ensure that I stay with the Cullens. I gave up my friends at Forks high, I left my dad in the shadows, I've changed and I don't think I recognise myself anymore. What have I done?...

I continue listening to Black Veil Brides and other musicians in that genre like Pierce the Veil, Falling in Reverse, Flyleaf, Evanescence, Skillet, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, My Chemical Romance, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, Three Days Grace, Within Temptation, Asking Alexandria, Black Sabbath, Escape the Fate, Rise Against, and so much more. I don't even notice how long I've been in my room listening to music until my bedroom door opens.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad."

"How was Jake doing? He's been home for quite awhile. Is he sick?"

"No, he's much better now. And he's running with Sam Uley. Apparently he has no time for me anymore." I said coldly. Dad looks at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Bells. I know how much of a friend he was to you."

"It's fine. I found help in music."

"Music? What kind?" He asks coming to stand by me.

"Rock and screamo. I also found some classic rock like Queen, Disturbed, Nirvana, the Ramones, the Rolling Stones, and Aerosmith."

"Those are some great bands. I used to love them when I was your age."

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yeah, and you know something. Your old man used to be in a band. As ridiculous as it sounds." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah we used to call ourselves Stones of Anarchy. I know, it was weird. I played the guitar." He paused. "You know, I think I still have my acoustic and electric guitars downstairs in the basement. Follow me."

We walked downstairs to the basement. Charlie clicked the light on and there were tons of boxes down there. We searched through every nook and cranny, box and bag.

"Ha, found it." I heard Charlie say. I walk towards his voice and see two amazing guitars. One was acoustic and the other electric like Charlie said. "There's an amp too." He said, pointing to the one on the floor. The amp was all black and went up to his knees.

"Dad, these guitars are amazing." I say

"Yeah. Had to mow a lot of lawns to get the electric, but the acoustic was a gift. I want you to have them, Bella. Carry on the family legacy." He says dramatically. I laugh and nod.

"Okay I will. But you're going to have to teach me." I tell him. We take the guitars and amp upstairs to the living room where he teaches me everything he knows. He said he's a little rusty, but when he did the guitar solo for Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, my jaw literally hit the floor. He's great!

I learned everything and picked it up pretty quickly. Natural talent I guess. And I found out I can play by sound. For example, I listened to 'Kissing in Cars' by Pierce the Veil and played it perfectly on the acoustic. Then I tried the electric with the amp and played 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I killed it. Even Charlie said he was proud that I got it down.

So now, what to do with this talent….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

It's been about six years since Jake-ass left me and when I inherited Charlie's guitars. WIth the money I saved from working at the Newton's shop, I bought myself a camcorder, a capo, and a microphone with a stand.

Using those three items and my guitars, I got myself a Youtube account and started doing covers for songs like 'the Mortician's Daughter' by BVB, 'Buried Alive' by Avenged Sevenfold, 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace, 'American Idiot' by Green Day, the acoustic version of 'Backseat Serenade' by All Time Low, and so much more.

I even do challenges with Angela, Tyler, and Ben like the marshmallow challenge, the milk challenge, the pickle challenge, the salt and ice challenge, the cinnamon challenge, and so much more stupid stuff. But my favorite one was when we read dirty fanfics and show everyone our reactions. It was so hilarious, it made me cry.

Right now, I was setting up for another cover I wanted to do. Since I already graduated high school with straight A's, I could do this every week while Charlie was at work.

Getting the camera, the back up music, and my amp and guitar ready, I cleared my throat as always. Pressing record, I give my usual introduction.

"Hey guys, it's Bella here with another cover here this week. Today I am going to sing and play 'Abyss' by Pryti. Now to be advised, I did some fun stuff with my computer and made sure that the song was only instrumental, and I also took out the guitar solo in this song. So, here we go." I pressed play on the instrumental and started to strum.

How long has it been?

This feeling won't give in

I'm trapped in this maze

Left with this bitter after taste

I wonder how did you know

I'm left here with this unknown

All you do is stand there

With nothing left to say

Your eyes they drag me

Into this, this abyss

Your stuck in my head

Replaying things that you said

Your truth doesn't set me free

It just leaves me standing here

I keep running I take cover

I keep running I take cover

But I run right into you

I keep running I take cover

I keep running I take cover

But I run right in right in to you

To you

Oh yeah

I wonder how did you know

I'm left here with this unknown

All you do is stand there

All you do is stand there

I wonder how did you know

I'm left here with this unknown

All you do is stand there

All you do is stand there

I keep running I take cover

I keep running

But I fall into this abyss with you

"Thanks for watching guys. Please check out my other videos and subscribe to get a heads up on my new videos. I post new ones every Tuesday and Thursday. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I love you all." I blew the camera a kiss and covered it with both my hands, stopping the recording.

I edited the video a bit and posted it up on Youtube. Just as quick as I posted the video, I started to get likes, views, and comments. I love my fans…. But sometimes, I wonder who's watching.

Andy's POV

We were all sitting in the living room when Ashley's phone rings.

"It's Joe." **(A/N: I don't know their agents name, so whatever)** He answers his phone. "Hey Joe, what's up?" Pause. "Why?" Another pause. "Okay, I'll check it out. See ya." Then Ashley hangs up.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"Joe wants us to check out this chick on Youtube. Says she's really good." Ashley answered me, grabbing his laptop and logging on.

"What's her name." Jinxx asks.

"Her Youtube name is Swan Lake, but her Facebook says Isabella Swan, lives in Forks, Washington." Ash answers while rapidly typing and showing us the screen to show a beautiful girl with pale skin, pink lips, deep brown eyes, and long brown hair. She work dark clothing and put her hands in a rock gesture. "Says here, she is a fan of rock and screamo. But her all time idol is ours truly."

"So Joe said to check out her Youtube because…" Jake trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

"He saw her covers and suggested we check them out." Ashley said went right away to Youtube and typed in the search bar 'Swan Lake'. Jake, Jinxx, C.C. and I go up beside him and look over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, she's got like tons of videos for covers and bunch of other challenges." C.C. says.

"Click that one." Jake says, pointing to a random video. Ashley clicks on it the video starts playing.

" _What's up fuckers! I'm just kidding. Hey guys, Bella here with another video/cover. So for this one I am singing and playing 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I hope you enjoy."_

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

 _Seasons are changing_

 _And waves are crashing_

 _And stars are falling all for us_

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _'Cause I'm here for you_

 _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

 _Use me as you will_

 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _And I know I'll be okay_

 _Though my skies are turning gray_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

" _Thanks for watching guys. I hope you enjoyed. Please like, subscribe, or comment. Do one of them, two of them, or all of them. But it would break my wittle heart if you didn't do any of them."_ She pouts, but laughs it off. " _Anyway, enough of me. Goodbye my beautiful fans, I love you guys with all my heart."_ She blows a kiss with both hands and covers the camera.

"Wow, Joe was right, she's good." Ashley says.

"Really good, I wonder if she plays other instruments." C.C. wonders. I moved my hand over and clicked on another video. This time she sang 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Her voice was amazing, but I could the emotions behind her voice and the lyrics and see it on expressions.

She sounded broken, her expression was pained, angry… I think I even saw a couple tears fall from her eyes. She must've had her heart broken to be that way while singing.

"Wow, I could see the emotion clear on her face. Someone douche must've broke her heart into pieces." Jake says. I nod in agreement.

We continue watching some of her videos. Most are covers, while others were stupid challenges she did with her best friends. We couldn't stop laughing when they read the dirty fanfics. Their reactions were hilarious and the stories they read were so explicit.

"Hey, do you think we should meet her in person?" Jinxx suggested.

"I'm down. She seems like an awesome person." C.C. says.

"I wanna go." Ashley says.

"We should go." Jake says. The three of them then turn to me.

"Someone get us one way tickets to Forks, Washington." I tell them.

 **A/N: I need help from my readers! Okay, so who should Bella be paired with. I need a vote.**

 **Bella/Andy**

 **Bella/Ashley**

 **Bella/Jake**

 **Bella/Jinxx**

 **Bella/C.C.**

 **Okay I know that Jinxx and Jake are married, but in this, they aren't. If you don't like it.. Well that's too darn bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so far, there aren't much votes, but here's what I have so far.**

 **Bella/Andy: 6**

 **Bella/Ashley: 0**

 **Bella/Jake: 0**

 **Bella/Jinxx: 0**

 **Bella/C.C.: 0**

 **Please keep voting. I need all your opinions badly! So I've been thinking: 'Should I have Leah imprint on one of the boys who don't get voted with Bella?' I need help!**

 **Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

I was just sitting in my room messing around with my acoustic guitar playing nothing in particular. I was so bored, I didn't have anything to do. But for some reason, I felt like something big was going to happen. Hah, Shawn Mendes moment. I started to play that a little.

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control_

I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring through the house. I gently set my guitar down on my bed and skipped downstairs. Recently, I lost my clumsiness and became graceful. So no more tripping over nothing.

I made it to the door and opened it wide to see. OH MY GOD, BLACK VEIL BRIDES IS STANDING ON MY DOORSTEP!

"Bella Swan?" Andy asked. Ahh, he knows my name.

"Y-yes, that's me."

"Hey, we saw your Youtube channel and saw that you were really good." Ashley spoke up. I blushed a little.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" I ask them, stepping aside. The five of them no and walk in. I lead them to the living room and I take a seat on Charlie's recliner. The guys either sit on the couch, floor, or just lean against the couch arm rest. "So what brings you guys to Forks?" I ask them.

"Like Ashley said, we saw your Youtube channel and saw how good you are. And we wanted to meet you in person. And let me just say, Forks is a really small town. Pretty much everyone here knew who you were and where you lived." Jake said. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I got used to it since I moved her at 17."

"If you don't mind me asking," Jinxx spoke up. "How old are you?"

"23." I told them. Before any of us could say anything else, the doorbell rang again. "Hold on a tick." I told them and walked to the door.

I opened the front door to see none other than Jacob Ephraim Fucking Black. "What do you want Black?" I said coldly. He flinched and gave me a sorry look.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologise. There a reason that I left and I came here to explain." He said, pretty much desperately. I rolled my eyes and laughed humorlessly.

"You lost the right to speak to me when you left me in your backyard to hang with Sam Uley and his gang of steroid jackasses. Get off my front porch and don't ever show your face here again or else I show you what being the Chief's daughter really means." And then I shut the door in his face. Sighing out in frustration, I pushed my hands into my hair.

I walked back to the living room to see Ashley and Jinxx looking at me in amusement while Andy, C.C. and Jake were snickering into their fists. I blushed and fidgeted in embarrassment.

"You heard all of that." I said in more of a statement. They all nodded smiling.

"Man, she can sing, play guitar, she has a cute blush, and she's badass with a temper. I like her, can we keep her?" C.C. asked, walking to my side and putting an arm around my shoulder. I blushed even more. I'm sure my blushing face could put the Kool Aid man to shame.

"Now C.C., be nice, you're making her blush even more." Ashley teased. I gave him a slight glare. "Just saying." He says putting his hands up in a defensive way.

We just stayed in the living room and talked, I got to know them and they got to know me. At one point, I brought down both my guitars. I was holding my acoustic while Jake was using my electric, with my amp of course.

I started to play the acoustic parts for 'Saviour' pretty easily. Jake heard this and started to play the electric solo. By then, Andy and I were singing together.

 _I never meant to be the one_

 _Who kept you from the dark_

 _But now I know my wounds are sewn_

 _Because of who you are_

 _I will take this burden on_

 _And become the holy one_

 _But remember I am human_

 _And I'm bound to sing this song_

 _So hear my voice_

 _Remind you not to bleed_

 _I'm here…._

 _A saviour will be there_

 _When you are feeling alone, oh_

 _A saviour for all that you do_

 _So you live freely without their harm_

We faded out of the song and I saw that each and every one of us were smiling.

"That was great." Jinxx commented, C.C. nodding in agreement.

"Thanks." I said, blushing a little. The whole time, we spent it joking around, singing, making music, eating, and just having.

 **Sorry it's so short…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Andy's POV

Wow, Bella is amazing. And she's just as gorgeous as she is in her videos. And her voice, it could easily trap me in a spell. When we did that small duet for Saviour, I couldn't stop looking at her.

What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way with my old girlfriends. Wait.. Do I like Bella? Just the thought of it makes me weak. The things she does to me. Oh yeah, I like her, and I'm falling… hard. Ha, that's what she said. I'm such a dork, I don't care.

"..dy."

".ndy."

"Andy."

"Andy!" Two fingers snapped in front of my face. I looked up to see Jake looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"I've been calling your name for like ten minutes, man. What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing.." I trailed off.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" He asked, with a knowing look. I looked at him in question. "When we first saw her Youtube videos, you wouldn't stop looking at her." He said.

"We were all looking at her. We were watching her Youtube videos, dumbass." I smarted off. He rolled his eyes.

"And when we met her in person, your eyes were literally popping out of your head. Admit it dude, you're falling… hard." He added the last part. Oh deja vu….

"Okay, so maybe I am. But she won't go for me." I said, feeling a little down. I all of a sudden felt a slight stinging pain on my face and my head jerked to the side. Did Jake just smack me? "Dude!" I exclaimed, holding my cheek.

"You're a fucking idiot and blind as a bat!" He said in my face. I recoiled in surprise. "She's fucking head over heels for you, Andy! A stupid person like C.C. can see it!"

"I heard that!" I heard C.C. yell from across the hall. Jake just rolled his eyes. "But he's right, Andy!" C.C. yelled. Jake gave an 'I told you so' look and held his hands up in exaggeration.

"Fucking ask her out, Andy!" I heard Jinxx yell.

"Make her yours before I get her!" Ashley yelled. I rolled my eyes at their antics. Then Jinxx, C.C., and Ashley came out from the door that connected the hotel rooms. "Now come on, Bella promised us a tour of Forks and La Push. She also said to bring swimsuits because we're going to First Beach." He said.

"Sure, whatever." I said, blanking out the others. I thought about taking their advice and asking Bella out. I went to my luggage and got changed into a pair of black swim shorts and a red cropped shirt with a grey vest to go over it. It was sunny and warm today which I learned from Bella was rare in Forks.

I packed a small gym bag of extra clothes, a towel, a pair of shades, my iPod, and some other random stuff.

We all left the rooms and headed to the parking lot where the SUV we bought was waiting. C.C. got in the drivers and Jinxx got up in the passengers seat, while I got in the back with Jake and Ashley. The drive was silent, if you don't count the loud music blasting through the speakers.

We made it to Bella's house and her front door opened, revealing her in black cut off shorts and a black and white sleeveless shirt, black and red shades, silver flip flops, and a blue and white beach bag.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, leaning against C.C.'s window.

"Hey Bella." We all greeted in unison.

"Sorry Bells, there's not any room so you're going to have to sit on someone's lap." Jinxx said, wiggling his eyebrows and then glancing at me.

I saw a red blush go across her cheeks and she lowered her gaze to her flip flops as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Aw don't be shy, Bellsy. You can sit on my lap." Ashley said. Bella gave him a slight glare and gave him the famous one fingered salute. "Oh, you wound me." He said, holding his heart and pouting.

"That was the point." She said opening the back door to sit on one of our laps. And by coincidence, it was me. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked nervously. I shook my head and gave her a small grin.

"It's fine." I pat my leg. She got in the car and sat on my lap, resting her bag on her knees. Jake looked at me with a 'She's totally into you' look. I just glared at him and rolled my eyes.

C.C. pulled out of the driveway and Bella gave him directions to La Push. After an hour of driving, we made it to a huge beach with large waves and wide open areas. I could taste the salt water in the air.

We all got out the car and Bella stood in front of us, her back to the beach. "Well, welcome to First Beach! It's huge and cold, but on warm, sunny days like this it's amazing!" She told us.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Jake said.

"Absolutely beautiful!" C.C. said.

"Can't wait to hit the water." Jinxx said next.

"Call Joe and tell him the get us a beach house here!" Ashley said.

"I hear ya." I agreed with all four of them.

"Come on, let's find a place to put our stuff and then we'll hit the water. And you guys better wear sunscreen or else." She threatened, waving a finger at us. We all nodded and we moved to the sand.

Bella set up a towel so she could sit down and started to put on sunscreen. "Hey Andy, can you get my back?" She asks, holding out the bottle.

"Sure." I said and took the bottle. I stepped up and moved behind her. She moved her hair over her shoulders. I put a little in my hand and started to put some on her shoulders. I saw Jake, Jinxx, C.C., and Ashley giving me knowing looks and wiggling their eyebrows.

" _Fuck you."_ I mouthed to them.

After I was done, Bella practically threw the bottle of sunscreen at Ashley. "Better put some on or else you'll get more red than Satan's tongue." She joked before pulling out a worn out copy of Wuthering Heights.

"You're not gonna swim?" Jinxx asked as he took the sunscreen from Ashley.

"Oh I am. But I'm just gonna read for a bit. You guys go ahead and swim." She said and opened her book. Before I could say anything, I am thrown over C.C.'s shoulder somehow and he runs to the water. Bella just watches us laughing her ass off.

Then I'm thrown into the salt water. I surface back up and see everyone else laughing their asses off, even Bella. I smirk and jump on C.C.'s back, wrestlin him in the water.

"AHH, SAVE ME, JAKE!" C.C. yells.

"I'M COMING!" Jake yells and swims over to us. He picks me up and throws me back in the water.

"ASHLEY, I'M DROWNING!" I cry out dramatically.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR SEX ON CHICKEN LEGS IS HERE!" He yells doing a superman pose, then swims to save me for show. At shore, Bella is laughing her ass of, not even bothering with her book, which is closed and on top of her bag.

Ashley pulled me out of the water bridal style. "I HAVE SAVED THE DAY!" He calls out. I put my hand over my forehead like a damsel in distress. All of a sudden I hear a click and then see a flash. The five of us look over to see Bella holding a camera.

"Oops…." She says innocently, putting the camera away. Ashley puts me down and we exchange a mischievous look.

We both run out the water and to Bella, who springs off her towel. "No no no, guys. Don't even think about it!" She yells. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Aww, Bella. You're missing out on all the fun! And you're starting to get all warm, I think you need to cool off." Ashley says evilly. She gasps and looks at Ashley and I over my other shoulder.

"You wouldn't." She glares.

"Oh we would." I said and then took off into the water.

"AHHH!" She screams as we hit the water. She surfaced and glared at the rest of us who were laughing. "You guys are such dickheads!" She exclaimed, but with a grin on her face.

"Aw, come on, Bellsy. You needed to cool off." Jinxx said.

"Oh shut it _Jeremy._ " She said, using his real name. He stuck his tongue out at her and she splashed water in his face. His jaw dropped dramatically and he splashed back. Next thing I know, a splash war has broken out between the six of us.

Bella stopped all of a sudden and she wore a pretty deadly glare, and it was directed at the shoreline. We turned to see ten muscular looking people, nine guys and one female. All of them wore denim cut off shorts and were shirtless, except the female who wore a crop top. They all had matching tattoos on their right shoulder.

The six of us went to shore and stood in front of the group.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Bella asked coldly. One guy, who I guess is 'Jacob', flinched at her harsh tone.

"Bella, who the hell are these guys?" He asked her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You guys don't know who they are?!" The female asked. "This is fucking Black Veil Brides! The coolest rock band to ever exist!" She said.

"Yeah, Black Veil Brides is Leah's favorite band." A younger guy said. He looked to be the woman, who is now known as Leah's, younger brother.

"Well, always a pleasure to meet a fan." Ashley said. They made eye contact and both gaped at each other like they were seeing a double rainbow for the first time. I swear, I thought I heard Leah's brother mutter ' _oh shit'._

"Again, what do you want?" Bella repeated.

"Bella, I just want to explain things. Tell you why I was gone for so long." He said.

"Yeah well, you had six years. You left me like _he_ did. You were my best friend and you did the douchey thing and left."

"I told you it was a lost cause, Jake. C'mon, let's just leave this leech lover and be done with it." One guy said. Bella glared at him, stomped up to him and smacked him right across the face.

The guy looked shocked then royally pissed as he gave Bella a stare down. He started to shake and I swear I heard him growling.

"Oh shit, Bella get back! Paul, calm down!" One guy said with a voice filled with authority. Bella did as he said and came back between Jinxx and I.

Then all of a sudden, the guy, who is now known as Paul, exploded and now a grey wolf the size of a horse took his place. He was now growling and snarling at Bella who looked paler than she was before.

Holy fucking shit! A werewolf! I thought they were just stories in cheesy movies and corny supernatural romance novels!

"Paul! Go to the woods and phase back now!" The wolf, or Paul, trotted into the woods and soon came back out in shorts, glaring daggers at Bella.

"Fuck Paul! You just exposed us to humans! And a famous band at that!" Another guy exclaimed.

"Hey, it was all leech lovers fault for slapping me! If she hadn't of done that, this wouldn't have happened!" Paul defended. I just stayed silent with the others. But Bella decided to speak up.

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN, SHIT HEAD! I WILL NEVER EVER BE A LEECH LOVER AGAIN! THE JACKASS LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WOODS FREEZING TO DEATH! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO HELL!" She yelled at him. I had to wrap an arm around her shoulder to pull her back before she hit him again and hurts her, or worse.

"Ooh burn! She got you Paul!"

"Shut up Quil!" Paul growled at another guy who I now know as Quil.

"Come on, let's go to my house and we'll explain everything." The leader said. We all walked to our stuff and grabbed them.

We walked to the parking lot and saw other vehicles there. Must belong to them. Bella, Jinxx, C.C., Jake, Ashley and I got back in our SUV and followed the others to wherever they were taking us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

They led us to Jacob and Billy's house where I saw a couple other cars waiting. Once all of us got out of the cars, we went into the house and I saw Billy, Sue Clearwater, and an elder man with graying hair. Sam walked up to the three of them and talked in hushed whispers. Then the adults were angrily whispering and sometimes glancing at us.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jinxx asked me.

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll come out very well." I responded. I saw Jacob just looking at me with an expression I couldn't make out, but it scared me a little. I stood closer to Andy and Jake.

Soon, they stopped talking and made their way over to us.

"Hello, my name is Sue Clearwater. This is Billy Black and Old Quil."

"We were informed of what you six saw." Billy said, as he sat tensely in his wheelchair.

"You mean the fact that that guy over there exploded into a huge wolf?" Andy said slowly, pointing to Paul who growled.

"Paul." Billy said chastely, and Paul calmed down, but only slightly. "We apologize for this, and now that you know the truth, we must tell you, and you must keep it a secret, a very locked up secret." He said assertively. The six of us exchanged looks and then nodded to Billy. "Please, come inside and we'll tell you everything."

I stayed close to Andy, not wanting to look at any of them. And I noticed that Ashley looked pretty comfortable walking close to Leah. Once we were inside, the six of us took a seat on the floor while everyone else stood, leaned against the wall, or sat on the couch. I don't even know why we sat on the floor, but we just dealt with it.

"Okay, our story begins with the legends of our tribe…" Billy started off. For an hour and a half, Billy told us the legends of his tribe and how they were descended from wolves through their fore father, Taha Aki. His sons gained the ability to shapeshift into wolves at will. Then he told us the sacrifice of the Third Wife, and I admired her for her bravery. The bloodlines continued through his sons and it all led to how Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, Brady, and Collin could be able to shift. Leah was the only female shapeshifter in existence. But then he began to talk about imprinting and how it was like a beacon to their soul mate. To them, it was like seeing the sun for the the first time. So far only Paul, Jared, and Sam have imprinted.

After Billy had explained that, I realised that Leah had imprinted on Ashley, and I'm not the only one. Ashley stood up and walked up to Leah.

"Is that why I feel this connection to you? You imprinted on me?" Ashley asked. Leah nodded hesitantly, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. But Ashley took her by her forearms and pulled her in for a kiss.

I heard Quil and Embry wolf whistle (pun noted) and they got hit in the back of the head by Sue. I giggled to myself and could see out of the corner of my eye, Andy, Jinxx, Jake, and C.C. were smiling at Ashley and Leah who were still kissing.

"Oh god, get a room." Brady muttered, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"We're in a room, stupid." Collin told him.

"Well… Take it somewhere else then." Brady said next. Ashley and Leah pulled away from the kiss and were just hugging now. I'm glad Ashley found someone.

"Man, Leah just imprinted on Ashley Purdy from freakin' Black Veil Brides. Ooh, maybe I'll imprint on Emma Roberts!" Brady exclaimed.

"Ha, in your dreams, dude." Seth told him.

After that, all of us moved outside and the elders went home. Ashley and Leah were standing by the old tire swing hanging on a nearby tree talking, even holding hands and laughing and smiling.

"So, Leah found her imprint in a celebrity and I'm still single. Dang it, I owe her twenty bucks." Seth grumbled.

"Why?" Jinxx asks.

"We made a bet to see who would find their imprint first." Seth crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Aw, poor Sethy.. Lost his twenty dollars and his dignity." Quil teased him as Embry gave him a slight noogie. I threw my head back and laughed, so did the others.

"C'mon, Jake, Paul, we better get back to patrol." Sam said.

"Later everyone." Jake said and he, Paul, and Sam ran off into the woods for patrol, whatever that was.

Jake, Jinxx, C.C., Ashley, Andy and I had gone back home, but not after waiting for Leah and Ashley to give each other a long goodbye that involved making out. Once we were back, we all flopped down onto my living room couch.

"Well, today was eventful." I said.

"Yes it was…." C.C. trailed off before making a random fart noise with his mouth. This made Jinxx throw a pillow at him and he tried to look innocent. We all laughed but then I quickly sobered up, realizing they should at least know my story. They immediately caught onto my grim expression.

"You okay, Bella?" Andy asked.

"I won't be when I'm done explaining my story. You know about the pack now, and so do I, but you don't my story…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to tell us now, we can wait." Ashley told me, the others nodding or muttering their agreements.

"But I want to. I can't keep you guys in the dark. So it all started when my mother, Renee, wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil…" And in the matter of almost two hours, I told them my dealing with the Cullens, including the vampire parts. At the end where Jerkward dumped me, I saw all their sad, shocked, and grim looks.

Without looking back, I ran up to my room and locked the door, falling on my bed and bursting into tears. I could still feel the pain of their abandonment, but it didn't hurt as much for some reason. Maybe that's because of the guys, they came into my life and I started to get a little better, but not completely… Not yet.

I heard a knock at the door and stood up, wiping away some of my tears and opening the door to see a worried Andy. I opened the door wider and he walked in, pulling me into his chest for a hug. I hugged him back and we just stood there in my doorway, hugging. Eventually, he closed the door and we sat down on my bed.

"I thought I knew what love was when I was with him. Whenever I was living in my mother's house, sometimes I would think she didn't really give a shit about me, but at least she raised me well enough. But I never knew what real love was. I understand my dad is awkward with it because he's not as good at expressing his feelings much, but I know he's coming out of his shell.

"And then Doucheward dumps me in the middle of the fucking forest. I don't even know why I'm moping for such a prudish asshole when he's never even loved me one bit." I said.

"Hey, not all of us can control our feelings." He said, wiping my eyes. I nodded and he hugged me again. As I listened to his heartbeat, it began to lull me to sleep and I did so, in his arms.

Andy's POV

I felt Bella go limp in my arms and smiled sadly. She's such a beautiful, funny, smart, compassionate young lady and she's been through this sort of pain. I set her back on her bed, but I felt her hands grip my shirt like a lifeline. I just held her close and felt myself drift off into sleep.

My dreams were filled with music, my family, my friends, my awesome fans, and the beautiful brown eyed girl in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Bella's POV

I woke up slowly to the sound of whispering.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Not yet, let's take some pictures." I heard a camera and felt a flash.

"Okay…" I fell back to sleep, thinking they left to let me rest until I felt four people jump onto the bed and bounce up and down, shaking me and Andy.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Andy exclaimed. It was, of course, CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley.

"Come on, you two! We are hungry and wanna eat out!" CC yelled.

"And here you two are, sleeping your fat asses off!" Jinxx yelled.

"So get the hell up and out of bed!" Ashley yelled.

"Or we're dragging you out kicking and screaming!" Jake yelled next, and the guys hopped off my bed and walked downstairs singing 'Kicking And Screaming' by All Time Low.

I then remembered what happened last night and turned to Andy, who I was still curled up to, and blushed, standing from my bed and stammering.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, um.. I uh." I stuttered. Andy laughed and stood up, placing a kiss on my cheek. I froze in shock, not expecting that.

"It's fine, Bella. I kinda liked it though, having a beautiful girl sleeping in my arms." He said and then he grabbed my hand. "Come on, before they come back and attack us." He said. I nodded and let him hold my hand, but I entwined our fingers together.

We walked downstairs to see not only the guys, but Leah was also there, tucked into Ashley's side. I thought it was adorable, so I quickly got out my phone and took a picture before putting it back in my pocket.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I said and we all walked out of my house and got into the SUV, but Jake was driving with Jinxx at shotgun with CC in the middle of the backseat, Andy on his left with me sitting in his lap and Ashley on his right with Leah sitting in his lap. Both of us had our feet resting on CC's legs.

"Man, my legs are getting sore." CC whined.

"Don't be such a baby, _Christian._ " I emphasized on his first name. He glared at me and flipped me the bird. "Look it's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" Leah played along.

"No! It's…" Ashley said.

"THE ONE FINGERED SALUTE!" Andy and Ashley said in unison. Jake and Jinxx just laughed their asses off, but Jake kept driving.

"Just pull up here at the diner." I said, pointing to the diner dad and I always go to. Jake did so and we all got out of the SUV, but I had some difficulty getting out and Andy managed to catch me while he was getting out. "My hero." I said dramatically, putting a hand on my forehead. He laughed and helped me stand before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I blushed but made no move to remove his arm.

We all walked into the diner and some people gave us strange looks but smiled when they saw me. I smiled back and waved and the waitress, Sheila, waved.

"Hey Bella!" She said.

"Hey Sheila." I greeted, taking a seat at a large booth with the others.

"I see you made some new friends." Sheila commented, sending the others a kind smile.

"Yeah, this is Andy, Ashley, Leah, Jake, Jinxx, and CC. The guys are part of a band." I said, gently elbowing Andy's side. He chuckled and tapped my arm.

"Impressive, now what can I get you guys? Bella, you're usual double cheeseburger with bacon and fries?" She asked. I nodded.

"And a coke please." I begged, folding my hands with the puppy eyes and a pout. Sheila laughed and nodded.

"Of course, how about you?" Sheila asked.

"I'll have the steak, medium, with steamed broccoli and a cheesy baked potato and a Pepsi." Leah said with a smile.

"I'll have the same, sounds good." Ashley said as he wrapped an arm around Leah's waist.

"Can I please have the hamburger with fries and a cheesy baked potato and a water?" Jake asked politely.

"Oh well, since you asked so politely, you may." Sheila joked, causing Jake to laugh. CC got the same as Jake since he couldn't resist a good burger.

"I'll just have the same as Bella." Andy said.

"I would like the meatloaf with mashed potatoes and a root beer. Please and thank you." Jinxx said.

"Your food will be right out you guys." Sheila said and left with the menus.

"She's nice." CC commented and we all laughed. "What?"

"You're just so innocent, CC, it's adorable." I pinched his cheek pretty hard and he swat my hand away, rubbing the sore spot on his face. While this happened, Sheila came over with our drinks and we all thanked her.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that so hard." He whined. I snorted.

"That's what she said." I said in a sing song voice. **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH!)**

Andy was taking a sip from his drink and he did a small spit take and covered his mouth, laughing his ass off, so was everyone else, except CC who was pouting, his head bowed slightly, and his arms crossed. He looked like a kid who was just put on time out.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" I said in a baby voice now. He nodded. "Well suck it up and grow a pair, dammit." I told him in my normal voice. He stuck his tongue out at me but I just quickly grabbed the mustard bottle and squirt some on his tongue.

"EW! EH! No! No!" He said, wiping his tongue. He looked like Buddy from the Elf movie when he tasted perfume. Once again we were laughing, and just like that, our food came out way.

"Thanks Sheila!" Andy and I said in unison just as she walked away with a smile and a laugh. "Jinx bitch." Unison again. We looked at each other in shock. "Double jinx." We breathed. "Buy me a coke." Unison. "Holy shit, call Kellin." We said in unison once again. "Holy crap. Oh my god!"

"Please don't ever do that again, guys. I swear, that was really creepy." Ashley said, with a mouth full of steak and potatoes. Everyone else nodded in agreement, but Leah was still laughing her ass off.

"Why are you still laughing?" Jinx asked, chuckled a little.

"I haven't had this much fun in years. I can't believe I missed out on so much insanity." She said, laughing till tears of humor and joy were falling out of her eyes.

We all laughed along with her, but none of us questioned what she meant, knowing that it might've been a painful memory. I know that Leah will tell us everything when she's ready, and I get that, she needs time to adjust to hanging out with us.

Brunch was great, well the food is always great here at the diner because I come here a lot with dad and never get tired of how amazing the food it. As soon as all of us were full, we all put our portions in to pay the bill so that there was no arguing on who would pay. The seven of us exited the diner and drove back to my house.

As soon as we stepped into the living room, I realised what day it was… It was Tuesday

"FUCK!" I screamed, scaring the others, and I ran upstairs to my room, turning on my computer, setting up my camera, getting the lights for the setting, and looking at twitter and instagram to see what week was most requested. I saw that it was Challenge Week… Oh dear.

"Bella! What's wrong? What is it?" Andy asked worried as he and the others came into my room.

"It's Tuesday, I completely forgot, and Challenge Week is the most requested by my followers on Twitter and Instagram. I have to figure out what Challenge I should do. I've done so many that I can't even think of ones that I haven't done yet." I rambled on about what I should do for my new video and Andy put his hand on my mouth and his other hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, deep breaths, relax." I did just as he said and flopped onto my bed. "And I have an idea on what you should do for you challenge." I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

All the guys exchanged knowing looks to each other as if talking telepathically. Leah and I just looked confused at what they were thinking and I immediately got scared. The guys were very unpredictable when it comes to things like these and I didn't know what to expect from them…

Andy turned back to me with a beautiful grin. "I think you should do…"

 **A/N: SOS, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME! I need help for a challenge and what should happen during this challenge. I know that the guys and Leah should definitely participate in this, but I don't know what they should do. Help me out here... Oh and congratulations on Mr. and Mrs. Biersack, but I must do-ith this fanfiction for Bella/Andy! ONWARD BITCHES!**


	7. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
